Lord of Pandaemonium
by All that is good51
Summary: A long time ago, people feared Youkais. There was a Youkai, who lead the tumultuous horde of Youkais. Many people called him the supreme commander of all Youkais. They call him... Nurarihyon.


**A/N: Before I continue, I would like to say some things. For those who are expecting my release on Touhou and Naruto crossovers, I'm sorry but this is not a crossover fic between those two. I needed to restore my mood on writing but writing a crossover fic between the two isn't exactly a new change for me. I could come up with a lot of Naruto and Touhou plots, but I'm trying to change that by focusing solely on Naruto.**

**This story is also an inspiration from the anime/manga Nurarihyon no mago, so you might see similarities between the two.**

**It might be disheartening to some, but I will only make Naruto fiction stories from here and on. Don't worry, I will still make Touhou as a second interest, second. It means that my main interest comes first. So, again, I'm sorry. It's either this, or I won't write anymore due to the boredom.**

**Well, now that my rant is over… I will bring this story forth. This is kind of a mixture of Naruto and Nurarihyon no mago with Touhou Project's cultural refrences, Youkais, Ghosts, Spirits and so on… so I'm sure that those who are following me for my Touhou fics will be able to understand this story too.**

**I am not making this a crossover between Naruto and Nurarihyon no mago. Why? Because I am not intending to make the character from the latter series to appear, nor do I intent to follow its plot. If you, readers, find this annoying, feel free to complain, I'll change that in a second.**

**With that said… let's go!**

**Summary: A long time ago, people feared Youkais. There was a Youkai, who lead the tumultuous horde of Youkais. Many people called him the supreme commander of all Youkais. They call him... Nurarihyon.**

* * *

"_I am the Lord of Pandaemonium, the one who will inflict fear in the entire Elemental Nation… I am Nurarihyon."_

In the Elemental Nations one would rightfully deny the existence of something that is beyond human… something that is not human… something that is… stranger than human. They are only limited beings… these humans… only believe what their pitiful and unworthy eyes could see. They no longer have this one thing called faith, to believe in the things that one could not see…

In short, humans have become so short sighted. So short sighted that they need to create walls to protect them from the things that are so far away. It's laughable… Don't they once believe that all things come from one being? A being that people call God? It's useless, preaching to a world where faith did not exist…

But there was a man… a man that stood alongside the Gods themselves. This man is considered to be the founder of this era, the founder of chakra. He was given the title Rikudo Sennin. The Sage of the six paths. He was… to say the least, different. Not only did he shape an era by his own two hands, he also saved this land from great peril. A peril that happened due to a God… but in the end, he managed to stop said God by splitting Its chakra into nine beings.

Bijuu. 

Tailed beasts are far from monsters… then again, so are men. Even so… men are more of a demon. After all… it's like the pot calling the kettle back. In humans' eyes, the tailed beasts might be considered as demons, demons who are nothing more than brainless beings who kills for the sake of pleasure. That's not all correct. First, a Bijuu is not a demon. They are entity that is purely chakra. Second, they are chakra that has been divided into nine separate beings that originally originated from a God. And third… from what they could do, they are more… demon like. But not a demon, never.

Think of them as… dogs. It's easy to mistake a wild dog to a pureblooded wolf. They both having the similar traits, related in some ways but so much different than one would think. But enough with the talk… right now…

We're fighting.

* * *

"Hyaaaah!"

"Raaaah!"

Steel clashed against steel.

The dark ambiance of night is ridden with the smell of blood and fear… two beings, one human and one…

Demon.

"Maah… you're not so bad Saitoshi-kun, to be able to keep up with me like this." One of the two said in amusement. His blade, seemingly to be made of pure silver, glints under the moonlight shine. The wind blows from the east, causing his hair, the perfect embodiment of a golden waterfall, to billow in grace. Red eyes glinted in fascination of the human that is standing before him. "Kukuku… truly, it is a pity that you won't join me…"

"The day I join you and your horde is the day when I die!" the man, with eyes rivaling fire and fury outmatching even the fiercest thunder, shouted with firm tone. His anger is showing, but it does not cloud his mind, instead it makes it clearer. He can see everything, his enemy, his enemy's sword and the battlefield that is waging on around them. A battlefield that only consist of demons and humans…

"Haah…" the demon released a sigh of displeasure, and his expression show's his emotion. He flicked his wrist, causing his blade to cut the air itself. For a moment, everything stopped, only the two of them having a confrontation. The demon closes his eyes, his blade draws itself towards him. "Truly, a pity…" his eyes snapped open. Showing a darker shade of crimson, even darker than before. "But enough, have at you!"

Both fighters collide with blades, steel ringing and sparks blazing. The human, Saitoshi, dodged and strike, making a perfect combination of countering and attacking. The demon, however, is calm. He simply does what he does best. Smile, draw your blade and never show any sign of fear. The demon dodged all strikes that were aimed at him, skillfully and elegantly at the same time. His blade made no effort to hurt the man that is currently launching all that he has got to offer to him, it's as if he's mocking the human.

Saitoshi lunged forward, his blade gleaming as it is ready to strike down his foe. But his speed, even if it is impressive, is unmatched for the demon's swiftness. **CLANK!** His strike was parried, yet again. **CLANK!** Another strike parried, this time, it leaves him in a huge opening to be countered at. He dashed back, not planning to get hit even the slightest. For he know the blade that his foe wields… that blade that that demon wields is a bane of mankind.

With a single strike of his sword, the demon could wound him greatly. If he were to survive this battle, he will still be mortally wounded for the rest of his life. And he would rather prefer instant death other than to suffer by that sword's aftereffects. **SWISH!** His horizontal attack was dodged, but he did not stop, he threw in another one. **CLANK!** But it was deflected and a fist hits his face, sending him flying backwards.

**CRASH!**

He hits his fellow humans, who are nearby battling the armies of Youkais. Those who were in the way, both humans and demons alike, are unconscious. Saitoshi struggled to his feet, the samurai armor that he is wearing is wearing him down. His jaw is dislocated, but nothing a little bit of force could not fix. He glared daggers, he imagined that the strength of this demon to be great… but this… this takes all the cake. The strength of a demon is truly different than that of a human… this is the power of the demon lord – no – this is the power of…

**Nurarihyon**.

"What's the matter Saitoshi-kun?" the now identified as **Nurarihyon** taunts the man, his sword slung over his shoulder, his smirk mocking Saitoshi's – men's – very existence. "Oh what's this…? Can't handle my power? Or are you too weak for your own good?"

Saitoshi gritted his teeth. He can't let himself get trapped by the **Nurarihyon's** taunting. He gripped his katana tighter, he can feel his hands going numb the moment he look straight into the demon's eyes. But he maintained a tough front, his anger and fury focused only at Nurarihyon. His anger condensed into the form of purple flames, purple flames that are channeled to his blade. The sudden change caused the demon to raise his eyebrows in interest, but it died down quicker than a flame in winter's morning.

"Hmph. An interesting skill you got there… you **Uchihas** are truly blessed with the gift of flames." **Nurarihyon** shook his head. "It made me… jealous, to be honest." A smirk was given to the human wielding the flaming blade. **Nurarihyon** raised his own blade, the silver steel of the blade glinted with the presence of blood. "But it is useless to wield a sword, without a skill for it!"

Nurarihyon disappeared in whispers of black flames. So sudden. Disappearing in plain sight, ever so slowly, seemingly to mock the human's incompetence, he slowly vanished. Starting from his chest, up to his head and down to his legs. The only thing that Saitoshi is able to see is the silver blade that he wields, eventually, it disappears as well. Now, his existence is unperceivable, he is invisible. Yet, people could still hear him, the sound of silence as it walks calmly through the battlefield of night. The balance of fear and silence is almost equal… it is truly terrifying.

Saitoshi holds his katana close, the purple flames coating it like light. In this seemingly eternal darkness of a void, this sword that he has is his only source of light. He waited in baited breath, in case if anything were to happen, like a sudden strike or even a jutsu. But none. All he sees is eternal darkness, even with his eyes, the Sharingan activated, he could not see his foe. This demon is truly terrifying, to be able to do something like this with ease…

"It is useless to use your eyes when you can't see what you're trying to kill."

And then, suddenly, in the blink of one's eyes, a flash of red and silver. Filled with beauty, elegance, strikes seemingly out of nowhere. The funny thing is, that strike could've come out from anywhere, from Saitoshi's blind spot, from below, but it comes right straight up to his sword, resounding an ear ringing clank. The flaming sword user was forced to the ground from the sheer force of the collision, if one were to notice closely, the collision isn't that strong.

No… this human, he is afraid for an entire different reason… he is clouded in a thing that has rule men's heart for over a millennia and more… ruled by an emotion that has kept villages, nations, countries together for a very long time…

Fear…

The Demon Lord's fear… it is a very, very, scary, powerful yet beautiful thing. The human could see the demon walking towards him, now that he had regained his vision. The battle that is waging has stopped to watch the entire scene progress. There, a man – no, demon walked at him with eyes so red, so scarlet that it scared him to his last wits. His legs shaking and his spirit are laid bare at the mere sight of him walking. With each step of the wooden geta sandals that the demon is wearing, he could feel his consciousness commanding him to jump out of the way and run as if a maddened man straight from hell.

But hell... hell is nothing when compared to this sight… when you see the Lord of Pandaemonium walked towards you, his blade outstretched, screaming and calling for your life, it's like seeing the Shinigami in a flash – it's like seeing death itself.

For this human is kneeling before the Lord of Pandeamonium, the Demon Lord, the Demon that rules over the entire Demon, the Master of the night parade, and the Embodiment of thousands of Demons in one being…

He is **Nurarihyon**.

…

Silence emanated, the battle died instantly the moment Saitoshi, the leader of this battle, is on the ground. His sword, far away from his reach, is now useless. His entire being is focused solely on fear, the fear that begins to eat its way through his heart. The worst part, like water to a steaming pan, is that **Nurarihyon** is gone, in an instant.

"Drink with me."

…

…

"HEEEEH?!" Cries of outrage emanates from the Youkai audience. How could they not be surprised when they see their lord and master, the Lord of Pandaemonium himself sitting in front of his foe with a sake dish in hand? The Lord of Pandaemonium smiled, he drinks the sake dish empty of its content. He made a tearing gesture in the air, in which a portal of some sort opens allowing him to grab a cup full of sake. He also took out another sake dish with him, albeit smaller in size and volume than the one that has right now.

"My Lord!"

"N-No way!"

The Demons are not the one who are expressing their outrage. The humans too, the **Uchiha** clans that have been battling the demons are in cries of the outrages scene that is happening before their very eyes.

"What is he talking about, oi!?"

"Tch, damned demons…!"

"Cease." One word out of **Nurarihyon's** mouth causes both parties to be silent instantly. He poured sake into the smaller dish, letting it be for a while. "You guys, didn't I tell you that we're not here to kill? Go heal all of them, and make sure that they're strong enough to join the after party." Stirring the sake dish that he has in his hand, he gave a silent smirk. "What say you, Saitoshi-kun? Shall we call this a temporary truce and gather for the night tomorrow?"

Just like that… every one present can't believe what they're hearing. Just. Like. That. A demon, speaking to a human, asking for another battle the day after this?

"Oh, and don't call me 'demon' (Bakemono) I prefer the term… Youkai…"

Saitoshi, who is no longer cowered in fear, returned the Youkai's smirk. He snatched the sake dish away from **Nurarihyon**, an act that caused both Youkais and humans alike to gasp in outrage. The **Uchiha** chugged down the sake dish empty of its content, he uses the sleeves of his battle kimono to wipe his sake stained mouth. The sharingan blazed wildly, staring right at the Youkai's eyes.

"Heh, you bet demon."

A giant tick mark appeared on **Nurarihyon's** head. "I believe that I told you to call me Youkai…?"

"Hah! Both are the same thing after all!"

"I'll you show you what's different… teme!"

It was a strange one… that Youkai, the Lord of Pandaemonium…

**Nurarihyon**.

* * *

_Many years later…_

* * *

On the midst of the night, where the moon is like the mirror to the earth and the stars are like lanterns that shine above the rest, a lone figure stands in the quiet and empty streets of Konohagakure no Sato. The village hidden in the leaves, one of the five main great ninja villages out there. Like its rivals, Konoha is located in a country, namingly Fire Country. But as its name suggest, this village is hidden amidst the trees, shielding its presence from the world outside of the ninja world.

This place marks the start of a rather… fearsome journey.

Underneath the night, a lone figure stands, basked underneath the piercing light that is the moon. The figure's figure is tall, standing underneath a shower of shadows. The figure's clothing billowed as a mild, gentle night breeze pass its way through him, carrying the scent of his being away, further to where the wind is carrying it.

The figure appeared to be a young boy in his early teens, about the age of fourteen to fifteen, the best description of him would be… unpredictable. He wears a set of clothing that is considered to be… girly, well that is to say that the one who wears it is not feminine enough. His hair is like golden silk, flowing like a waterfall of gold into an empty chasm that will soon be filled with liquid gold. His face disregards his gender, showing a perfect embodiment of beauty. With closed eyes, he seemingly to have adore the lack of beauty that this place holds. Wearing a kimono, the one that is meant for female, he can easily blend with the fairer gender, no, he can be the representation of the fairer gender. His kimono is colored in the color of blood, designs of silver cherry blossoms made it more enchanting than it should have been. The sash that keeps the kimono on is secured lightly, causing his bare shoulders to be exposed.

Then, suddenly, a shadow dropped itself beside him. The shadow revealed to be a woman with flowing jet black hair, a small red tokin on her head. She has wings akin to that of a crow, on her side is a katana sheathed in an ivory sheath. She raised her face slightly, for it is as much as she can do when in the presence of her Lord. She is a **Tengu**, a Youkai famed for their power over the element of wind, a Youkai that is said to be the fastest amongst other Youkais out there. Her clothing is consists of a plain white kimono with detached sleeves, having a red armor plated skirt as leggings. She has samurai styled armor pauldrons on her shoulders, and the only that covers her torso is the fabric of the clothes that she is wearing. Her eyes revealed to be red in color, red with slits as pupils.

"Milord, everyone is waiting for you back at the main house." She spoke out with respect, honor and most of all, fear. But it is not any kind of fear, it is the fear of respect. It is the fear of knowing that this person before can rule over her just by staring at her eyes, knowing that this person can capture all her entire being by a single touch.

"Hmm? Is that so?" the male wondered. His subordinate, a **Tengu**, or as what he would call her by the name that he has bestowed upon her, Yato. "I see, it can't be helped then… are we going to discuss the ongoing hostility between the west and the south? Or are we going to have a meeting with the great clan heads?"

"Neither, Milord… it is about your coming of age."

"Geh…" the master of the **Tengu** was taken aback at the suddenness of things. This is bad… he is not going to go back to the main house by dealing with this kind of thing. If it was a meeting again, he would probably go, but this… this is as embarrassing when he accidentally shared a kiss with a certain boy… "I-I see…" but, no matter how much he wants to avoid this, he can't. "Then let us return-"

"Wait."

A second voice said out, appearing in a flurry of shadows. "Milord, you have an audience with the eastern group tonight, you cannot be absent in their meetings again, Milord." This time, it's a man. A man, but not human. He is a man that appears older than the two, he lack Youkai like traits, but it is only because he decided to take on his human form. "I have spoken with the main council to postpone the celebration of your coming of age, let us depart now, Milord." His stature is tall, totally different than his fellow male. Whereas the blonde is short and feminine, he is the perfect example of manliness. No, he is not huge with all the bulging muscles and all… Possessing a short black spiked hair, he is dressed in a teal traditional male hakama. On his side is kodachi, along with a katana. From the first glance, one would mistake him as a samurai, that's because he is.

Or he was. In his life, he was a samurai, famed for the skill on the way of the sword. He had killed humans in vast numbers, under the order of his Shogun. But that was before, now, he is a Youkai an Obake, or a spirit of someone that has died. His face, while angular and regal, shows a serene face of elegance. His white skin, but no fairer than his master's, rivals the purest silk there is. Strapped to his head is a headband, not the one that Shinobis would wear, but a headband that is made of paper and is shaped in the form of a triangle. The best way to describe his expression would be… worried. Worried for his master's safety and worried if his master were to not come with him to this important appointment.

The master, in all of his dignified glory, spoke out. "Sorry… Kojiro, but I have important matters to settle for today." The two Youkais noted the seriousness in their Lord's tone. The blonde master opened his eyes, revealing scarlet eyes with an even darker shade of scarlet for pupils. He allowed a playful smile to grace his face, something befitting him. "A mouse that runs with too much food will only hinder itself… insuring its life to the cat's jaws…"

Kojiro and Yato understand what their Lord is saying. It was Yato who ask first. "Will you need the horde in this one…?"

"No, I shall settle this myself. But don't worry, I will call if things get too out of hand."

"Hai." With that, the crow tengu disappeared, leaving flocks of feathers behind.

"Today… today will be a beautiful day won't it… Kojiro? A shame though, this place… it lacks spring, autumn, and even winter… only summer…" there's a slight snort on his tone. He speaks as if he's entertaining himself in a comedy theatre, where the audience is him and the players are him.

"…But summer has its own beauty too, I suppose…" The **Obake** murmured in reply towards his Lord's earlier remark. His clothing billowed under the wind. The horizon beyond them shows the first morning light, the sign that morning will approach. "I am here with you, along with the others at the main house. We are happy as long as you are here… Naruto-sama." The **Obake** said while managing a small and gentle smile.

The now identified as Naruto chuckled whole heartedly.

"You, who have stood the longest with me, still say words like that…" he disappeared in a wisp of black flames. He reappeared right in front of the **Obake**, but Kojiro is not startled in the slightest. Naruto cupped his hand to the older male's chin, bringing his face closer to his, with their foreheads touching; Naruto could easily feel his subordinate's feelings. This is one of the many perks of being the leader of a horde. Whatever his hundred demons would feel, he would feel it too. It's like sharing one body in the form of thousands. "You have served me for a very long time… of course, it shall not go unrewarded."

He disappeared again, this time, further and deeper into the street that is slowly basked in the morning's light. Reappearing, he gave his subordinate a wave. "Tell Yuki that I'll not be having breakfast, I need to do something of importance now." His tone, now cold, emotionless, hides his true feelings. "I'll return home when I'm done, though.

The **Obake** knows well when his Lord speaks in a manner as such. It means that he is ready to fight, fight not with swords, but with fear. But since this is a mouse that his Lord is dealing with… perhaps using fear might be a little too much. His Lord, the Lord of Pandaemonium, will not come with fear… he will come with a smile, a dagger and an intention to kill.

Silence reign the slowly lightening streets of Konoha, the blonde is nowhere to be found, already disappearing from the scene. Kojiro stood in silence, he basked underneath the sun's light, using his hand to shade his eyes. An Obake who stands underneath the sun are a dead one… they say, but no matter where it is. Be it the darkness of the void, the light of heaven, the coldness of winter or the intense heat of hell itself… he will follow his Lord to wherever he goes, along with hundreds more demons lined up behind his Lord.

"…" wordlessly, he disappeared in white dust, leaving the place.

* * *

Mizuki was a chūnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure and an instructor at the Academy. Mizuki has white shoulder-length hair with a slight hint of blue to it and green eyes. He wore the standard attire of the Konoha-nin, which included flak jacket and forehead protector that he wore like a bandanna. He is, as what his colleagues would say about him, a level headed man. He is the type to not get angry easily, who thinks positively and always finds a better solution to things.

But sadly that was all a fake.

Imagine him being the opposite as what his colleague would say about him. In truth, he is a man insane with the hunger for power, a man that hides beneath a nice façade, he is the perfect example of a snake. Turn your back against him, and he will have a knife on your neck right before you could act. But, then again, he is a ninja. Even so… Mizuki was… a special one, in a bad manner. He has worked as an instructor in the Konoha academy for about six years now, and all that was in the shadow of his best friend…

Iruko Umino…

How he loath that name, he loath that name with absolute resolve. That name… Iruka, who has made him who he is now… he absolutely hate that man. That is why, he is carrying the Scrolls of sealing with him. Yes, this scroll will be his power… he will become the strongest ninja with the help of this scroll… with this scroll, he will kill that so called Senpai of his and that senile old man who is the Hokage, he will show the entire Elemental Nation his strength!

As he was advancing through the woods, he felt the strange sensation of something pricking on his neck. He looked over his shoulders, seeing if anyone is following him or not. He found no one. This is easier than what he thought… the ANBUs are pretty lax. He steps and dashes off from branch to branch, his heart cloaked with ill intention. The rendezvous point is this way… he was supposed to give this scroll to his client, but like hell he'll do that, he'll kill the client and take the money and scroll all to himself.

A planning smirk etched itself to Mizuki's ugly face, showing his unpleasant looking mug. But as he was about to step into a branch, a bone chilling feeling caused him to stop suddenly, making him fall. It felt brief, just like thunder, so fleeting, but it was there, present. Like a dagger has been pointed to the back of his neck, he can feel the cold sensation of steel, but nothing is there. He fell to the ground, but managed to land on his two feet.

"Who's there!? Show yourself you asshole!" the soon to be ex chunnin of Konoha demanded to whoever is causing him to feel like this. His senses are getting sharper, trying to find whoever is following him. Even by the use of chakra, he could not sense anyone in here with him. Then, as if he is blinking, he saw a figure dressed in red and gold, the figure looking female with a beautiful face and a smile, her eyes red. It disappeared, seemingly he'd just hallucinated.

"Oi bastard! I know you're there, show yourself!" but nothing happened, for the next couple of minutes, only silence. Mizuki is on edge, his hands inching for the giant Fuma shuriken that he has on his back. His eyes are darting all over the place, from the tree tops to the branches and to the forest's floor. The desperate chunnin searches harder and harder, trying to find whoever is out here with him.

"Oh ya? Very well, ask and I shall appear."

Mizuki's head snapped towards the source of the voice, it is surprising to see that it isn't broken. There, before him, is a very, very beautiful girl. Calling her beautiful would be a form of insult, and she is a girl because she looks young, younger than him. She stood dignified, shadowed by the leaves of the trees, even so, Mizuki still managed to see her form, her exotic and elegant form. The female stepped out from the shadows, letting her form and beauty for Mizuki to see, as graceful as it is to see a girl like her, he is in the middle of a mission.

"What are you doing here? I'm in a mission and civilians are not supposed to interfere, move it!" Mizuki shouted, in hopes of intimidating the girl. He has a snarl on his face, but he is confident that he can waltz pass this girl.

"Oh really~? Then I shall be on my way then… Mizuki-sensei…" the girl's smirk seemed to have widen, her red eyes glinting teasingly.

"S-Sensei…" the chunnin shinobi uttered. "You're from my class?" this is turning out to be bad. This person called him sensei, then it must means that she knows of his occupation in the academy. Instead of reaching for his giant Fuma shuriken, he reached for his kunai that is strapped to his left thigh. "Heh, I'm sorry girl, I'm not your sensei." He still managed a smirk, albeit more nervous.

"Oho? So you aren't Mizuki-sensei, the co-teacher in the academy who taught alongside Iruka Umino-sensei?"

"Tch!"

"Ah, so I was right… if you're in a mission, sensei, then why did you deny that you are a teacher in the academy? Unless…" her face mocks surprise, she covered her gasping mouth with her hand. "Unless you're doing something illegal…?" the look of mock surprise disappeared from her face, replaced by a taunting one.

"Don't get too cocky you little girl!" Mizuki dashed at the blonde with chunnin level speed. The blonde did not even have to move a muscle as Mizuki's kunai is raised for her head. Mizuki delivered the slash, his face grinning like a mad killer. But that all disappeared when he saw the lack of blood, his eyes widen in shock, the kunai that he used whizzed past the girl's body, as if she was not there to begin with.

"RAAH!" Mizuki swipes once more with his kunai, but it did not even graze the blonde. The long haired beauty stepped away, leaning her chin away from harm's way. Mizuki kunai went pass her shoulders, causing whispers of black flames to appear before dissipating shortly. Mizuki gritted his teeth. "What manner of trick is this?!"

"This is no trick…" the blonde haired beauty reached inside his kimono, where she pulled out a short sheathed blade that is no doubt a tanto. The sheath is pure white, while the hilt of the blade itself is black. With a flick of her hand, the sheath snapped open, not one would find on a normal sword or tanto, but the sheath extends, showing one fourth of the silvery black blade.

"This is **fear!**" an explosion of intense black flames erupted in the area, sending Mizuki back a good few meters, crashing to a tree bark, hard. The downed chunnin opened his eyes, groggily. As he regained his vision, he saw the blonde haired person walking towards him with blade in hand. Mizuki was instantly absorbed in fear. In fear not of death, but in fear of the being that is in front of him.

"W-W-Who are you!?" even in his cowered state, he still managed to ask.

"Me…?" **(1)** The blonde pointed a finger to his being, his red eyes glimmering and glinting dangerously. The blonde beauty took a step forward, causing the pitiful soul to flinch as soon as his sandals touched the ground. His lips are stretched to the max, not in a grin, but in a smile, a smile that promised nothing but fear and terror wherever he goes. "I am the Lord of Pandaemonium, the one who will inflict fear in the entire Elemental Nation… I am **Nurarihyon**."

The now announced as **Nurarihyon** flick his wrist, causing a needle to shoot out of his sleeves. The needle immediately, with great speed and almost instantly, impales the man right in his left eye, causing him to scream bloody terror that resounds throughout the entire forest. **Nurarihyon** does not stop there, he steps forward, his blade raised.

"For stealing important documents of Konoha… you will pay by having your arms stolen from you!" he lowered his blade, akin to the Shinigami.

"NOOOO- GAAAAAAAH!"

…

The blade stopped inches away from Mizuki's left shoulder. The man is shivering, no, he is shaking in terror. His face lost its bravado and confident, replaced with a fear stricken expression that will seemingly not vanish. The Lord of Pandaemonium grunted, sheathing his blade back to its sheath, keeping it inside his kimono. He turned his back to the man who has been paralyzed in fear. His blade did not taste any blood, for the blood of the man that is known as Mizuki is impure, it's like a pipe full of dirt water mixed with liquid muck.

"Hmph. To think that you are spared from my blade… rejoice, for next time, I won't give you the same act…" his body then evaporates in a wisp of black flame, slowly dissipating into the morning, his presence gone instantly.

"Taisho! We have located the traitor!"

"ANBU! Reprimand hi- what the…"

The group of ANBU that has arrived are in a state of shock, there lies on the ground, is the fear stricken shell that was known as Mizuki.

* * *

"Haah… man I'm beat…"

Inside a large traditional Japanese room, Naruto dropped his body to the futon that is laid out for him. His eyes glued to the ceiling, and his chest heaves in mild exhaustion. The twin red orbs that are his eyes transformed, as if faintly, into a pair of azure deep and electric pair of blue, on his cheeks, appears three whisker like marks that fits that of a cat… or fox. His hair, still long and blonde, is the only thing that does not change. His kimono is a mess, all disheveled and rustled making an untidy mess of himself.

He stood up into a seated position, he took off his kimono, showing his bare chest. It's like seeing a girl's skin, with the appeals lacking of course. It is no wonder that people tend to mistake him with the fairer gender, his back, while wide befitting someone of his age, is silky smooth and pale, like the moon itself. His bare shoulders are one of the many things to be marveled at when looking at him. His front abdomen, lacking manly appeals, suits him in an effeminate fashion. He strips of the kimono that he is wearing, choosing another form of clothing.

A black t-shirt, with a red spiral design in front of it, an orange jacket that hurts the eyes when seen, and a matching pair of slacks. After folding his unused battle kimono neatly, he placed the tanto that he carries into his back, allowing the strap to hold it in place. He stands up, walking to a nearby desk where a ribbon is there for him to use to tie his hair with. He tied his hair in a long, golden ponytail, he opened one of the many drawers that the desk has to grab his pouch which contains his tools and equipment.

He made sure that he has everything with him. His kunais, his shurikens, his sealing scrolls, explosive tags… he got them all. With an intake of breath, he opened the door that both leads to outside of his room. In the long hallway that connects the large house like mansion, Youkais of many species are kneeling in seiza alongside the path. He walks out of the room, stepping to the clean and sparkling wooden floor of the mansion. As he passed each Youkais, they all bowed and kissed the floor with their forehead, showing respect to their Lord and master.

His walk ends when he arrives at the doorstep, inside of his house. He was about to open the sliding door that leads outside of his house, to his courtyard, but a voice stopped him. "Miloooooord~" the voice is female, a young voice belonging to that of the female gender. The so called Milord turned his head, to which he regretted doing so. A blur of black crashed right to his face, planting him to a soft and fur like sensation.

"Rin! Don't jump at me like that!" Rin, one of his many subordinate, is a two tailed cat demon, or a **Nekomata**. The **Nekomata** is taking her Youkai form, a small black cat with two tails instead of one. Rin's eyes are green, with slit pupils something that is found on cats. Naruto lifts the cat up to his face, giving her a grumpy look. "I just came back from a very important event, don't just jump at me like that…" it's for the cat's own safety, actually. His instincts are overflowing, and he can't guarantee anyone moving four feet near to him will be safe from sudden decapitation.

"Hihihi! Sorry, Milord, nya. But I brought important message from Suiren-sama, nya." The two tailed cat apologized.

"Suiren…? What is it?" Suiren, yet another familiar name to his ears. When the name Suiren is uttered, it has to be important business.

"Suiren-sama said that Milord must be present for his coming of age party tonight, he is free to invite his friends too if he wants, and Milord were to not come… there will be a ban of ramen on this household… is what he said." The **Nekomata** finished with a Cheshire grin.

"Ugh…" he is showing discomfort at the last part. How can live on this plane of existence without the food of the gods that is ramen? Anyway, the second statement caught his surprise. "Invite my friends…? I don't think that it is a good idea, I better tell Suiren about this later…" he shook his head. "Anyway Rin, come on, come with me to school."

The cat mewled in delight, taking her place on his shoulders like always. "Of course, nya, Milord!~"

The blonde haired teen opened the sliding door, the morning sun greets him for the second time today. He shields his eyes from the light, finding them to be in a brighter contrast than before. With a confident morning smirk, he made his first step towards the day.

It's an important day after all…

* * *

"Naruto Uzumaki, your turn. And leave your cat on your seat." The academy instructor, Iruka Umino, called out to one of the pretty boy in the class. The other so called pretty boy, a certain raven haired **Uchiha**, glanced at the blonde haired boy with mild interest. Naruto is fame for being the second best in class, lower than Sasuke Uchiha. His grades in academic, however, are excellent. But when it comes to ninjutsu, he is second best only to Sasuke. That is the main part, the other main part is that he is both famed and infamous for his looks. His looks that has caused a great confusion for the first time he attended class.

And what's worse, he has a complex over it.

"Hey girl, you better not mess up!" one of the boys jeered from the seats, laughing later and joined by his friends. The boy who caused the uproar of laughter is none other than Kiba Inuzuka. The heir to the **Inuzuka** clan, one of the main clans in Konoha. He has a spiky and messy mop of brown hair, his most notable feature is the twin red fang tattoo on each side of his cheeks. Aside from that and the fact that he has his puppy Akamaru with him, nothing else is worth mentioning about the boy.

The 'girl' remark caused the blonde to react. "Shut your yap, dog!" the cat, Rin, who now has only one tail, hissed beside her master. He is not in the mood to deal with this kind of thing in the morning. This is still ten A.M and he is not going to deal with dog boy's antics if he can help it. Begrudgingly, he walked down the stairs towards where his sensei is waiting for him.

"Alright Naruto, in order to pass, you need to perform the three basic jutsu. The Bunshin technique, the Kawarimi technique and the henge technique." The brown haired instructor said right out of his notes. Giving a small smile, he wished the best for his student. "Let us start then."

The blonde haired teen nodded, crossing his hands. Iruka begins the test. "Okay, first, the Bunshin technique." Naruto did as what he was instructed by his sensei. He made the bunshin seal, and in cloud of smoke, after it clears, an exact replica of his stood beside him, wearing the identical clothes, expression and all. Iruka nodded in satisfaction. "Good, next, the Kawarimi. I want you to substitute yourself with the chair over there." he pointed to a normal looking wooden chair. Again, Naruto did so without any trouble. He is no longer standing where he was before, because he substitute places with the chair. The clone disappeared a while before. "Good, the last one, the henge technique. I want you to transform into anyone or anything you want."

"Hai." He formed the seal, and he got just the perfect something or somebody in mind. He is covered in white smoke once again, and once it clears, the class erupted in laughter seeing what the blonde has transformed to. Naruto transformed into an old, a very old, man with a head that is like pea pod. Meaning that it is longer than a normal human's head. The old man is short, about Iruka's chest, and he has a cane with him.

Iruka, who is also unable to control his laughter, snickered. "Hai, hai… good work Naruto, you can dispel the technique now." His student did just that. "An excellent display there, transforming into an old man will give you advantage in some fields. Looks can be deceiving after all…" Iruka shook his head, reminded of the fact that his so called 'friend' has turned traitor earlier this morning. "Anyway, congratulations Naruto, you pass, pick your headband from the shelf." Iruka gestured to the shelf where there are headbands identical to one another is lined up.

Naruto walked towards the shelf, he picked one, no reason to choose since all of them looks identical. But before he returns to his seat, he stopped and looks at his instructor. "Sensei, is it alright if I modify this headband into my own liking? You know… to look different and all that."

That question of him actually got the teacher to think. After taking a moment, the sensei nodded. "Well, it's fine as long as the insignia remains visible. You can design them as much as you want, like turning them into a belt or something… just make sure that we're able to identify you as one of our own."

Naruto nodded, satisfied with his teacher's answer. He walked back to his seat, while tying the headband on his lithe neck. In order to do this, he needs to lower his high collar, by loosening the zipper by a little bit. The slight exposure of his white milky skin causes the staring audiences to blush mildly, especially the boys. After satisfied, he arrived at his seat, grabbed Rin and placing her on his head, before taking a seat on his chair. Noticing that almost everyone is looking at him, he asked the obvious.

"What?"

They all turned away, hiding their expression.

"Okay, next up is…

As the test went on, more candidates are failed instead of being successful. Most who failed are from the civilian side, or they happened to have a weak composure. It is proved that thirty percent of students with parents who are not a ninja or has no experience in the use of chakra, fails yearly. But there are also some special cases. The most famous one would be a senior and now gennin ranked shinobi named Rock Lee. Not only his family origin is unknown, he also suffers from the disability to use his chakra. That is like smashing a boulder on a person's back while dropping yet another bigger and heavier boulder on said boulder. He passed due to the cause of a special examination.

Students with disabilities, disabled, blind, or any other, who still wants to serve as a shinobi will be given a slightly or more different test than those with normal conditions. Rock Lee, for an example, he was given a test that tests his skills solely in taijutsu. Something that is worth praising in its own way. As for the blind, they are trained in the use of genjutsu, because it does not affects the target individually. Using Genjutsu is akin to that of a rain, meaning, once casted, everyone in the vicinity will be affected in it. Though the person must be able to differentiate which one is which first before passing. As for the handicapped, they are trained in fields where they are still able to keep up on. For one whom does not have an arm will be trained in kenjutsu, one without a leg would be trained in ninjutsu, so on and so forth.

It is all fair, should one would want to serve as shinobi. But as for a certain blonde… he sees his soon to be ninja career only as… well, career. Nothing more and nothing less. He is a Youkai. A being that is not human, and a Youkai who will eventually get killed by a human might as well be human. The point is, he serves as a ninja only because he wants to. Not because he should, not because he was forced. The reason why he wants to serve in the shinobi career? Well… let's just say that he is a man of his word, and he will not take back his words when he has said it.

Amongst the graduates, students who have passed the test and have received their headbands, they are having their own share of thoughts. A certain **Aburame**, a boy who is best described to be… shady looking, is keeping a close eye on the window. He caught sight of a very interesting bug before, perhaps it was a rare species of beetle. Anyhow, the boy's thoughts are mostly filled with his clans, bugs, training, clans, bugs and insect repellant.

For a shy, timid and quiet girl with the perfect feature of a member of the **Hyuuga** clan, her eyes are currently focused towards the long haired blonde. Not the Yamanaka, but the **Uzumaki**. She… she is enamored by the boy's elegant beauty. How, he, being a member of the opposite gender, to look so beautiful and graceful, even more so than any other nobles or member of the main house of the **Hyuuga** clan. She feels one thing for the blonde: Adoration.

The silent and cold looking **Uchiha**, according to what a certain Aburame would call him, gazed unblinkingly outside of the window, his gaze aimed towards the far sky. The boy may be first in class, but when it comes to the pretty boy section, he is second to Naruto. Is he glad about that? Not one bit. There is nothing in this world that he could care about aside from his ambition. His ambition, which is to make his clan, the Uchiha clan, to be the number one across the Elemental Nation. But he's not one to be blinded by the consequences of his actions, just like what his father had done years ago.

As the thoughts of more individuals began to doze off further, Iruka speaks, getting the attention of the entire class. "Okay class! The exams are over. We will have a two hour break before you can return here, please wait outside and have your recess." The sighs of relief and cheers of happiness erupted from some of the students. Those who don't, simply walk down and exits the room, doing whatever it is that they enjoy while on break.

Naruto raised from his seat, stretching his neck a little bit. The **Nekomata** jumped down from his head to his shoulders, where it began to rest its body akin to that of a scarf. It would be easy for someone to mistake the **Nekomata** for a scarf if it were to stay idle and unmoving. He walks down the seats, and exiting the classroom. Recess… probably one of the most relieving things in the world. But now that he is going to graduate, it does not apply to it anymore. Walking the hallway that is filled with students from all levels, he is of the highest level, due to him being a graduate, he set the training grounds outside as his destination.

He should have brought a book or something with him… now he's stuck with nothing to do. Oh well, he has Rin with him, which will prove to be less of a boredom that he would face. He exits the academy's back door, which leads to the academy's training ground. This training ground is used for multiple events. Like sparing, throwing exercise, practicing chakra control… it's safe to say that the students spend eighty percent of their time in the academy here, outside. There are students who are practicing their chakra control, some are even having a light sparring, some are idling under the sun, and some are even busy with the swing.

As for him, he doesn't know what to do since he's not looking forward on doing anything aside from waiting until the bell rings. Walking to the corner of the academy building, he leaned on the white wall, pressing its back on the wall's smooth surface. He leans, but not hurting Rin, slightly so that he could rest his back on the wall. His eyes glued to the scenery in front of him, the scenery of children training to become soldiers… children training to kill… children training to be killed.

He would laugh at the idea, but now… he has no choice but to admire them. After all, it has been so long since he saw ninja. His first encounter with a ninja would be over… a hundred year ago, about the time when the **Nidaime Hokage** was still in reign. He remembered, greatly, what a man he was, along with his brother the Hashirama Senju, the **Shodaime Hokage**. Should they still be alive at this moment, they could probably teach him a thing a two on how to be a badass. Having the strength to create forests by a mere lift of one's finger or the ability to cause tsunami by lifting one's hand is nothing to laugh about.

One could say that their powers are his opposite. The power of fear has no hold over the power of the elementals… they'll just have to see about that later.

"Oi, Naruto!" hearing his name being called, Naruto looked towards the direction where he heard the voice from. The voice is familiar, and he's right. It's none other than Shikamaru, the lazy genius. If he were to be compared to this guy in a battle of the mind, he'll lose for sure. The Nara clan is gifted with high intelligence, something that is not to be taken lightly. His relationship with Shikamaru is a strange one. The day they met was simply because of pure boredom and laziness. He met the boy staring at the clouds on the academy's rooftop, from there, he began to have a small chat, but nothing more than a few exchange of words.

The pineapple headed boy approached the blonde, his expression is the usual lazy one that he always has on his face. "Not going to train or something?" the Nara asked, taking his place beside the blonde by leaning on the wall next to Naruto.

"Nah… too lazy, maybe next time. What about you, not going to indulge yourself in some training?" the blonde haired teen asked in return, his tone flat and uninterested.

"Heh, you know my answer… too lazy, maybe never." The Nara said with a light smirk on his face.

One thing that Naruto likes about the Nara is that he knows when to be subtle and when to keep their heads off. Their conversation would normal start like this, with either him or Shikamaru who starts the first conversation and it would always end with the other. Today is not a different day, but the fact that Shikamaru is clueless about his true identity is something that Naruto tries to keep that way. If someone were to know of his identity, regardless of who he or she is,

He'll be forced to kill them.

That or he'll have to bring them back to his house, and put them on brainwash so that they won't remember anything about him being a Youkai. Why didn't say the second option first… hmm… strange, strange. Anyway, Shikamaru is a nice guy, and the fact that he doesn't have that many people to hang out with just adds the point. Naruto avoids people like the Yamanaka, Inuzuka and the Haruno, especially the Haruno. As for the Aburame… let's just say that he is sharp.

"So what's wrong? Tired?"

But Shikamaru can also be sharp when he wants too. Perhaps he was wrong on Shikamaru being subtle when he needs to. He can be both subtle and loud whenever he wants to. The long haired blonde shook his head, his face expressing mild fatigue. "Yeah, got a rough morning… need to clean my house before leaving…"

"Really? You're that diligent? And where do you live anyway?" The Nara asked, expression still remain neutral.

"Trade secrets." The blonde haired teen smiled as he said that. He loves it when people don't get what they want to know.

Shikamaru snorted. "Still the same secretive bastard… well it's not my business anyways, and something tells me that it'll be a whole lot of pain in the ass if I'm involved with one of your shit." Shikamaru pushed away from the wall, now standing. "Mah, I'll be going up to the roof, you can join me if you want to." Before Naruto could speak, Shikamaru beat it to him. "Knowing you, you won't. So, good bye." He left the place, waving lazily just like what he would do.

"Heh… too bad that he is a human…" an honest statement came out from Naruto's mouth. He would appreciate it if Shikamaru is a Youkai and would join his hundred parade, but he's a human, he better off not knowing on what a Youkai is. But then again, opposite attracts, so, who knows? He, the **Nidaime Nurarihyon**, is nothing like human. But after many years of living, he came to understand humans, some called him to have the heart of one. How silly is that? It's all the part of becoming strong. If you want to be strong, then you must know others' strength as well. The hundred parade would only become strong if the leader is strong… that is what the **Shodaime Nurarihyon** told him.

But enough of that old Youkai, this era is his to shape, his era to improve or destroy. He'll go with the former, if he can. The teachings of the old may be wise, but wisdom is nothing when not used. He will use all his strength, wisdom and skills to lead his hundred demons, to lead his night parade, to show the Elemental Nation what true fear is…

"Watch out!"

A blur of black came towards him. Small, glinting and sharp. Kunais. His body disappeared, appearing right behind the one who threw the kunais. He tapped the person in the shoulders, whispering to her ears. "Be careful next time, you might hit somebody." The girl, still in shock of the fact that someone had just disappeared right before her eyes, was then snapped back the moment Naruto's words reached her ears. The girl squealed in surprise, now facing her front to the blonde haired teen. Naruto's eyes widened slightly. This girl…

"E-Eh… U-Um…" the girl stammers on her own words, and confused on what to say.

The blonde smile, causing the girl's cheeks to heat up visibly. "Don't worry, it's fine. I'm not hurt. How about you, are you okay?" he asked.

What kind of person asked that kind of question to a person who had just throw kunais at them? The girl finally finds her voice, but she is unable to speak her mind. "I-I'm fine… you must be Naruto Uzumaki-kun, aren't you…?" she asked, her voice came out small.

"I am, may I know your name?" the beautiful boy asked.

"I'm Yakumo Kurama, Kurama being my maiden name and Yakumo is my name…" was all that she managed to say.

"Kurama Yakumo…" the blonde repeats, as if to taste the name on his supple and charming lips. He gave her a look with those blue eyes of his. "What a beautiful name, tell me, are you a member of the Kurama clan?"

Her expression instantly deflated, as if she was reminded of something that disappoints her greatly. She lowered her head, unable to look at the boy's face. "Yes… I am." She managed to say without the slightest bit of pride.

"Splendid."

At that, her head raised back. Naruto nodded, as if in a sophisticated manner. "Splendid, a member of a clan becoming a ninja to bring her clan's name to glory. That sounds like something that I would do, if I were to have a family." He grins, unlike his charming or alluring ones, this one is from pure respect. "Continue to do what you are doing. And even if your family says no, keep on doing it, and make your family stand alongside you to do whatever it is that you want to do. Well, until then."

"Wai-" but he was gone already. Poof, as if he was never there in the first place. She was not even able to sense his presence anymore, it's like just cease to exist right before her very eyes. She looked around, but nothing that resembles the golden haired boy is there present. It's… mysterious, and strangely frightening to know that someone is able to disappear just like that. It's almost as if she's trapped in a Genjutsu the moment she talked to him.

"He's… he's gone…" the others in class are right… Naruto Uzumaki is a miserable pile of secrets.

* * *

"Okay class, now, after you fill in this important document, you are free to go home and have the day off early. But remember, you will come here tomorrow, to know which squads you will be placed in." the teacher, Iruka, began handing out papers to all the students with the help of his clones. As for those who did not graduated, they are not given any and are given the choice to leave early before. After making sure that everyone gets the forms, Iruka continues explaining.

"This paper is important because this paper will determine the squads that you will be in. There isn't much to write, you will only need to write the things that are instructed there on the paper."

On the paper is listed few questions, five questions. First question is: If you are to be the squad leader, what will you do?

Be proud and brag about it to your other teammates.

Practice team leadership

Ask your instructor if your teammate could be the one leading instead

Be silent, and accept your duty as it is.

Next question is: Preferable field of operation.

A) Assassination

b) Infiltration, Intel gathering.

C) Assault

D) Medic

Third question: Style of combat.

A) Ninjutsu

B) Kenjutsu

C) Taijutsu

D) Genjutsu

Fourth question: Should a mission go wrong, what will you do?

A) Find a better alternative

B) Proceed as intended

C) Abandon the mission

D) Lead and continue regardless of the consequences

Fifth question, the last one: If you are forced to kill your teammate, what will you do?

A) Do it for the sake of the mission

B) Try convincing the enemy

C) Fight and rescue teammate at all cost

D) Flee and leave your teammate to die

All questions are immediately answered by the students, when the time is up, Iruka stands from his seat and begins to collecting the papers. "Alright, time is up. Don't be late for your team assignment tomorrow morning at six, I'm talking to you Kiba, do not be late." The teacher gave the boy a stern glare. "Anyway, class is dismissed, good bye."

The graduates leaves the classroom, some happy, some don't and some are just plain normal. Naruto yawned, the cat on his shoulder doing the same by stretching her back. He looks outside of the window, and noticed that it is still sunny. His… party is to be due tonight, presumably at around eight or so. It's just the usual, him and the main household having an endless party that will last until the morning. He'll be honestly surprised if he could catch some sleep tonight… anyway, he still got some time before his party. And if he's not mistaken, Kojiro has postponed the meetings with the clan heads for a later date, his coming of age party being the reason as to why.

There will also be guests from the other Youkai clans, from the entire district in Konoha. The south, the east, and north and the west. His name is Naruto Uzumaki, but in truth, it is not. His name is Naruto, for he calls himself that, and also a name given by someone a long time ago. Uzumaki is a name that the **Sandaime Hokage** had given him, since he needs a name to begin with. He remembered knowing someone with the name Uzumaki… but he can't quite remember who he or she is.

His household, uses the name Uzumaki, in tribute to whoever this person is. He might not remember who he or she is, but whoever he or she is, he or she has done something great for him, something that even an invitation to be a part of his main household could be a form of repayment. Even so, he does not have the time to spare on thinking about such things. He is a busy Youkai, with Youkai business to deal with. He can't spare any time to deal with this kind of thing. He isn't one to celebrate for things like tonight, his coming of age.

Today is not even his birthday… if he could remember. It's like something that should not belong to him, yet it is given to him. perhaps this has something to do with the previous **Nurarihyon**, the **Shodaime Nurarihyon**. That old man no longer with him, with his family, and he's more a miserable pile of secret than he is. He knows something, something that is passed down to only the both of them. When a **Nurarihyon** dies, namingly the Shodaime, he, as the **Nidaime Nurarihyon**, inherits whatever memories that his predecessor allows him to inherit. Like skills, memories, and even knowledge. Then again, the **Shodaime Nurarihyon** was a miserable pile of secret, so nothing much is inherited from him, aside from the unneeded knowledge in women.

And it has been a few hundred years ever since the first passed away. And now… he is still young, not aging a little bit. He does not know how he is like this, but he remembered the Shodai telling him that every Youkais, him included, age different like the other. Sometimes, the son could appear older than the father and the father could appear younger than the son. But the Shodai was anything but a father to him. He was more of a mentor, someone who taught him something by actually doing nothing.

Even so, the Shodai lets him inherits the name **Nurarihyon**, the name that no other Youkai have ever inherit aside from him. This alone caused a major uproar amongst the great council, since the title **Nurarihyon** is of someone who is worthy to lead the entire group of Youkai in the Elemental Nation. That matter eventfully settled down, with the councils accepting him as **Nurarihyon**. Of course, not all feels the same way. He doesn't need a Satori to know what the other Youkais are thinking about him. Then again, they could rightfully direct their complains to his fear and his blade.

So, thus begins his responsibility and duty as **Nurarihyon**, the Leader of all the Youkais.

He, in the midst of thinking, finds himself outside of the academy's complex. There are no audience here, so he should be able to go home using his ability. Then again, seen or not seen, why does it matter? He disappears in whispers of black flames.

* * *

_(1): In this, Nurarihyon uses 'Ore' the masculine form of 'Watashi'. Readers who are familiar with Mangas or Animes should be familiar with this already. _

_I'm sorry, I love Castlevania sooo much._

* * *

**A/N: That is it! How is it? Pretty long? Pretty short? Or plain bad? Don't worry, the story will be revealed much more in future chapters. **

**To explain, this is mostly a mixed between AU and my own plot. It might be confusing, but I hopefully pray that I'm able to simplify it for the readers and for myself. I sometimes got confused by what I wrote myself. This is how the story goes: **

**Naruto is not human, he is a Youkai, a Youkai granted the title Nurarihyon. But is he Nurarihyon? No. His species will be revealed later as the story progresses. **

**As for Naruto's age, just how old is he? One thing that I could say, not older than the Rikudo Sennin. **

**The Shodaime Nurarihyon, is he an OC or a character from the Narutoverse? That too will be revealed later. **

**And as for Naruto's power? Is he too OP? Guys, the thing with Mizuki is not even a fight! It's just… it's just a cat toying with a mice and eventually end with the mice surviving but scared to death.**

**I can't reveal more questions for it will only cause more questions. To those who says that my stories are bad, shit or any other atrocities, I got two things to say.**

**MASTER SPARK!**

**Hehehe, see? My passion for Touhou is still there, burning like Mokou's flames.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, since it's a long one, and may you favorite, follow, review or whatever. Good day/night!**


End file.
